My new home my death place
by bbryers33
Summary: William Castro was a normal kid living his life in Maine. Until his parents got a job offer in Arkansas.The night they moved in terrible things happened. They were all murdered on the night of their move-in. Read as the murder is retold.


633 North Woods Drive is where my family of 6 just moved. I had to leave my school, friends, job, and also everything else important to me. Instead of living

back home in Maine we had to move down here to Arkansas. It was a horribly long drive and we had to stop 4 times because mom's precious chair kept

falling off the top of the car. I really got tired of all of the driving and dad saying "It's not so bad kids". Now we stood in front of our new house. Where

strange, unexplainable things were about to happen.

I'm William Castro, brother of my 3 sisters Zoey, Ashley, and Jane. My mom and dad both found "better jobs" down here in Arkansas and forced all of us

to move here. The house is very very nice so that is probably the only positive aspect to this whole scenario. We all entered the house and it opened up

into this huge living room space. I could see my bedroom door at the top of the loft. I was pretty happy about this. Jane was too busy texting all her friends

back in Maine.

"Jane put that stupid phone away!" Mom yelled

Jane ran away from mom's attempt to grab her phone.

"Jane, hunny, you don't even live there anymore so what use does it do to keep talking to them." Mom stated.

"Just because I live somewhere else doesn't mean that they can't be my friends." Jane replied. "Besides I would still be up there if it weren't for this stupid

job offer." She added.

Mom and Jane kept arguing while Zoey, dad, Ashley, and I all went up the stairs. I walked into my room and almost dropped to my knees. It was so big.

I raced around the room still listening to Jane and mom fighting. I stopped and stared out my window while sitting on my fluffy bed. I was looking outside

in the woods when I caught something out of the corner of my eyes. It was something, I don't know what, but it looked like a person walking through the

woods starring at the house. I ran down the stairs to see Jane texting again.

"Hey mom there's someone walking through the woods outside." I said out of breath.

"Sure there is Will." Jane yelled.

"It was probably just a deer or something." mom assured me.

"Or a sasquatch." Dad said from atop the loft.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Dad had been talking all about how many sasquatch sightings had been in Arkansas literally 75% of the way down here.

"Dad settle down about that," Zoey said appearing from her room downstairs.

We had all eaten dinner and were watching the newest episode of "Americas Funniest Home Videos" and we were laughing our heads off.

The show stopped and it went to a commercial break. All of a sudden the door bell wrang. Dad and mom looked at each other.

"I wonder who that could be?' Mom asked.

The image of that man walking through the woods filled my mind.

"Don't answer it dad." I said, but it was too late he was already halfway to the door.

When he opened the door there was a guy standing there. I was 99.9% sure that that was the guy I saw in the woods.

"Hello can I help you sir?" dad asked.

"No." The man replied eerily.

He hadn't blinked yet, his eyes blood shot red.

"I'll just be going now." He said and he turned around and ran off into the dark woods.

'What a creeper." Ashley said as dad sat down.

The show came back on and we all seemed to be moved in fine. As we were all laughing at a joke there was a loud crash as the man smashed through the

door holding a gun in one hand, a knife in the other. Ashley screamed and ran up the stairs followed by dad, mom, and Zoey, but not Jane. We all looked

down to hear a screaming and Jane's body fall to the ground. My mom stood there in disbelief as the man slowly crept up the stairs.

"Come on mom." I said crying.

Zoey ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Ashley and I ran into her bedroom locking the door and hiding under the bed, and mom and dad ran

into their room. Ashley and I were panting hard. All I heard was the smashing of the door, and Zoey's loud scream. Ashley was my remaining sister left.

Ashley looked at me and whispered something to me.

"I'm gonna go peek outside." She said.

She slowly, but quietly got out from under the bed. She unlocked the door and peeked her head out. All of a sudden she disappeared. Almost like she

was swept away by someone. I heard mom crying and I heard her yell as her and dad came face to face with him. I knew that I was the final one left,

nothing I could do. I was frightened to see two gloved hands grip around the door and his face smiling. He whipped out a gun and I yelled just as my life

was done. Thud, the sound of my body hitting the ground.


End file.
